


Vodka Shots and Drunken Kisses

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chekov's birthday, M/M, Vodka, can be read as TOS or Reboot! Trek, chulu - Freeform, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Chekov's birthday and Sulu has a surprise for him. Short Chulu drabble. Implied guy on guy sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vodka Shots and Drunken Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So I can't decide what I find cuter; TOS Chulu or Reboot!Chulu. So this can be read as either. Enjoy!

“Hey Chekov!” Pavel Chekov stopped and looked behind him. His friend Hikaru Sulu ran up, grinning wildly. “Vhat is it Sulu?” Chekov asked, curious as to what had the Japanese man so excited. Still grinning, Sulu pulled a bottle of Russian Vodka out from behind his back, “Happy Birthday!” Chekov’s eyes widened and a grin matching Sulu’s lit up his face. “Udivitel’nyy! (1) Vhere did you get zis?!” He asked, eagerly taking the bottle. “On our last shore leave.” Sulu replied, “There was a guy selling stuff from Earth at the market. You like it?” Chekov nodded. “Wery much! Spasiba! (2)” He looked down at the bottle, then back at Sulu. “May I convince you to have a drink vith me?” Sulu shrugged, “Sure. Why not? I’m off duty for the night.”

A few minutes later, the two men were seated in Chekov’s quarters. Pouring two shots of the clear liquid, Chekov handed one to Sulu. The dark haired man grinned and held up his glass. “Happy Birthday Chekov! And may you live to see many more!” Chekov chuckled, clinking his glass against Sulu’s before tossing back his shot. Not one to be outdone, Sulu did the same. Immediately, he began coughing hard. Laughing, Chekov patted his friend’s back until his coughing subsided. “Eet does take some getting used to.” he said. “I’ll say.” Sulu gasped, wiping his streaming eyes with the back of his hand, “Give me another?” Still laughing, the Russian man poured them both another shot.

Sometime later, they were both leaning against the bed, laughing hysterically. Only one quarter of the vodka remained. “A-and zen,” Chekov chuckled, “he called Commander Spock a “Pointy eared tvit!” Both men howled with laughter. When their laughter finally ceased, they sat in silence for a time. With a soft sigh, Sulu lent against Chekov’s shoulder. 

“Hey Pasha?” “Da ‘Karu?” They had both started using the nicknames about halfway through the bottle. “Do you like anyone? On the ship?” Sulu asked, staring up at the ceiling. “Da, of course I do ‘Karu!” Chekov laughed, “Lots of people! I like ze kepain, and Commander Spock, and Meester Scotty, and-“ “Nooo!” Sulu interrupted, “Not like that! Like like!” he giggled, “Like love!” 

Chekov crained his neck to look at the other man, a blush heating his cheeks, “Uh, nyet. (3)” He looked across the room. “Vhat about you ‘Karu?” Sulu was quiet for a second before he responded. “Hai (4).” Chekov turned around quickly, causing Sulu to slide to the ground with a thud. “Ow! Pasha!” Sulu complained, staring up at him. “He?” Sulu nodded, grinning. “Hai! He’s really smart and cute!” Chekov frowned slightly and said nothing. Still giggling, Sulu reached up and poked the Russian’s cheek. “And he’s really good at navigating and has a really cute accent.” Chekov stared down at him, confused, “Vhat?” With that, Sulu reached up and pulled Chekov’s face to his, kissing him.

Chekov froze, but as Sulu’s lips moved against his own he began to kiss back. Their position was awkward, so after a few seconds Sulu pulled away and sat up so he was facing Chekov, a happy grin still covering his face. Chekov was blushing “’K-karu?” Still smiling, Sulu grabbed one of Chekov’s hands with both of his own. “I love you Pasha. Do you love me?” Chekov licked his lips nervously, his blush darkening, “Da, I do.” “Subarashī! (4)” Sulu cheered. He leaned forwards. “Kiss me again Pasha?” The Russian complied.

The following morning Sulu awoke very confused and with a pounding headache. As he looked around the dark room he realized three things. One, this was not his room, two, he was naked, and three, his arms were wrapped around an equally naked Chekov. For a moment he had no idea /why/ he was in bed naked with his long time crush, but then the memories of the night before returned. Smiling, he settled back down in bed, pulling the Russian man closer to him, very happy he had decided to buy that vodka.


End file.
